User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Vuk (X-Men Movies
So enough proposals have passed through. Okay, it’s time to propose Vuk (X-Men Movies) from Dark Phoenix so we can put an end to needless debates and edit warring. Who is Vuk, and What Has She Done? Vuk is the leader of the D’Bari Empire, a group of shape-shifting aliens that had their home world destroyed by the Phoenix force. So Vuk and the other D’Bari have been following it in hopes of controlling that power. Vuk makes her first appearance by killing a woman named Margaret and her dog and taking over her form. She kills Margaret’s husband by stopping his heart. She meets up with the rest of her race, and says this is the last of their race, and they’ll find a new home after killing everyone on Earth. After Jean Grey wrecks the town of Red Hook, New York (where she lived before she became an X-Man), and accidentally kills Mystique, Vuk asks Jean’s father, under the guise of a government agent, where Jean is, and then kills him by crushing his chest, remarking that it’s hard to understand someone when they’re screaming. Vuk finds Jean in a bar (after Jean went to Genosha, and got into a fight with Magneto’s army), takes her into a hotel, and explains that Jean had absorbed the Phoenix Force. She told her to embrace it, and not worry about other people’s morality, regarding her power. The X-Men and Magneto’s brotherhood arrive at the hotel, and brawl in the street. Magneto and Professor Xavier enter the hotel. Magneto was easily defeated by Jean, and Jean painfully forced Xavier to get out of his chair. Xavier managed to get Jean’s to read her memories, and get her original personality to take control. Remorsefully, Jean asks Vuk to take the Phoenix Force from her, which was actually Vuk’s plan all along, getting Jean to willingly give the Phoenix Force to her, knowing that it would kill her. Professor X realized that Vuk intended to destroy all life on Earth with this power, to which she gave a blunt "yes." Cyclops arrives and shoots Vuk, which prevents her from absorbing all of the Phoenix, and forces her to flee. The X-Men and Magneto’s brotherhood were captured by the government, and put then in a train for internment (Jean’s actions in Genosha severely damaged human-mutant relations). However, Vuk and the D’Bari attack the train, intending to take the rest of the Phoenix Force and kill everyone onboard. Most of the D’Bari were killed before Vuk defeated most of the mutants with her absorbed power. Professor X managed to talk to Jean in her memories, and Jean saves the rest of the mutants, and kills the rest of the D’Bari. She grabs Vuk, and takes her above the Earth’s atmosphere. She takes back the absorbed power, and tells Vuk that “she can have it”, then uses the Phoenix to vaporize Vuk and flies away into space. Mitigating Factors Not really. Despite all her talk in getting a new world for the D’Bari, she has no problem committing genocide to do it, and this comes off more as an alien invasion, with the intent to use the Phoenix Force to wipe out all life on Earth. She shows no care for anyone else, let alone her own people, and everyone is used as a tool to get what she wants, especially Jean. Heinousness This can be up for debate, as the X-Men movies had villains that wanted to wipe out life on Earth. This villain comes straight from outer space. Keep this in mind that Vuk was already the leader of an Empire beforehand, with invasive intentions, and wants to wipe out everyone, unlike Sebastian Shaw or Apocalypse, who were selective in who survives from their attacks. Final Verdict She gets a yes from me. She provides enough personality and lack of mitigating factors. With a sociopathic demeanor and genocidal intentions along with her forces piling up a body count of civilians and soldiers alike, there’s a good chance she’ll make it as pure evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals